thebigclubpenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffle
Puffles (Moschomicrotherium Pufflei) are small, furry creatures native to the Club Penguin Island which can currently be purchased in the Pet Shop on Club Penguin. They are fluffy furballs, and when you walk them they walk next to you. Puffles were discovered sometime in November 2005, however, they do not exist in real life like penguins do. If puffles are not properly taken care of, they will become sad and eventually run away. There was a contest for the best name for the new creatures, when they were first discovered in 2005. The best name was thought to be "puffle". Starting February 13, 2009, puffles actually started to interact with puffle furniture; prior to this, the furniture served no purpose and it was ignored by puffles. Puffles are fluff balls, and there are a variety of colors to choose from. Members may adopt up to 18 puffles of any kind, while non-members are restricted to only two (blue and red only). However, former members get to keep their puffles. Puffles are also known for sending "Feed Me" postcards to their owners when they are hungry and also postcards notifying their owners when they have run away. How they do it is unknown, as they have no hands, but they might write with a pen in their mouth, with telekenesis, or the Pet Shop tracks down everything and sends you the postcard. Originally, if other penguins visited your igloo and clicked on your puffle, they'd see the puffle card. They could see your puffle's name and how well you've been taking care of it. Now, Club Penguin has changed that so that visitors to your igloo cannot view your puffle cards or find out their names. Care When a player clicks on a Puffle, a box similar to a player card shows up, giving options for how to interact with the Puffle. It also shows 4 buttons - one for health, energy, hunger, and walking. Caring for a Puffle involves some (but not all of these) procedures: *Feeding it. Puffles can be fed Puffle Bubble, a Cookie, or Puffle-O's. Puffle-O's are the most nutritious food. *Bathing it. *Playing with it. *Allowing it to sleep. *Walking it. A trick for getting your puffles all the way to the full health is to give it a bath. But before the bath is done, feed it. This will give your puffle a big smile and a full status. But, this is also the most expensive method. If a penguin doesn't care for a pfuffle enough, it will run away. Billybob said that letting puffles play with their furniture on their own decreases their health, according to a removed blog post. The more a player visits their igloo, the more their puffle's health will decrease. Types of Puffles All Puffles are at a cost of 800 coins per puffle. The blue and red Puffles are special and loyal, since they are the only puffles that are available to both non-members and members. Every puffle other than the blue and red ones requires a membership to purchase. However, the red Puffle was brought with Rockhopper on his second visit. Some puffles can help you play games. The red one for Surfing, the purple one for Dance Contest, the pink one for Aqua Grabber and the yellow one for DJ3K. If you buy a toy puffle at a real store, you can unlock a member puffle. Here is some information about each colored Puffle: *'Blue Puffle' - They are probably the most known puffle, as being the only non-member puffle until the Red Puffle was introduced and usually represents puffles in videos or pictures. It was also the first puffle in March 2006 when they became available. The blue Elite Puffle is called Bouncer. *'Red Puffle' - They originally came from Rockhopper Island, but have now been domesticated for igloo usage. The most famous red Puffle is Rockhopper's puffle, Yarr. They are one of the two species of puffles that is not native to Club Penguin. They can play with you in Catchin' Waves at the Cove. The red Elite Puffle is called Blast. *'Pink Puffle' - They are known for their sportiness. When dancing, they will do a few warm-up stretches. They are also depicted as cheerful. They can play with you in Aqua Grabber at the Iceberg. The pink Elite Puffle is called Loop. *'Black Puffle' - They are known for their reluctancy, and shadowiness. They are also known for catching on fire when eating O Berries. Many Penguins tend to view black puffles as "gangster-like". When penguins dance with a Black Puffle equipped, the puffle will transform into a tornado: this often baffles new players. They rarely smile, but if you notice that when you own one and on the player card if they have full health they will be smiling. The black Elite Puffle is called Flare. *'Green Puffle' - They are known to be very energetic and active. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green Puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room, which you can read about in the library. During the CPIP improvement project, you could become one during the April Fools day party. There is a rumor that the Green Puffle can be playable in Jet Pack Adventure because it can fly. This rumour is still currently untrue, although this may become true in the future. The green Elite Puffle is called Flit. *'Yellow Puffle' - They are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paint perfect pieces of art. Before they came out, penguins had rumors that this was the Golden Puffle. Yellow Puffles were first sighted in October 2007, and made available for members in November of that year. It can also be seen at the Stage, by pointing to or clicking on something. Yellow Puffles can play in DJ3K. The yellow Elite Puffle is called Chirp. *'Purple Puffle' - They were discovered in August 2006. They are less known in Club Penguin than other Puffles, but as a result, they are almost always happy. They are known to dance,and be picky eaters. If you feed your purple puffle when you get it, it will not eat its food unless something is on it, for example, they will only eat regular puffle food with salt, and subsequently, the Night Club was host to the Purple Puffle, in the Puffle Party 2009 and 2010. They are the only known puffle able to turn into a tornado besides the Black Puffle. Their eyes seem to be wider than every other puffle. The purple puffle can play with you in the minigame Dance Contest at the Night Club. The purple Elite Puffle is called Pop. *'White Puffle' - The White Puffle was introduced to Club Penguin On Friday March 6, 2009 They are only available for members. They are smaller than all other puffles, therefore making them unique. They may be related to Ninjas, due to that fact that they slice their cookies like ninjas and they sleep like the stone puffles at the Dojo. They are also known for their ability to turn anything in to ice, or create slopes of ice from thin air. The white puffle is the newest Elite Puffle, called Chill. *'Orange Puffle' - The Orange Puffle is the newest puffle available. Their toys are monster truck wagons, boxes and hula hoops. Billybob showed an image of a Orange Puffle toy on Febuary 20 2010 on the What's New Blog. Since Febuary 25, 2010, Orange Puffles have been available for purchase. When you dance, they hula hoop. It was said in the newspaper that they may have come from the strange Box Dimension, which makes them another species of puffles that did not come from the island of Club Penguin. As the Orange puffle is the newest, it is not an Elite Puffle yet. Game Appearances *In Ice Fishing, a Pink puffle will swim along with a banner, warning the player of enemies. It used to be a blue puffle. *When someone plays Catchin' Waves with their red puffle, it surfs with you. This is a reference to Yarr being a surfer. However, it will back away in Survival Mode. *Puffles are the main character in the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle. *When you play Aqua Grabber with your pink puffle, it dives with you. *The black puffle is the main character in the game Thin Ice. *Puffles are the main character in the game Puffle Roundup. *When you play Dance Contest with your purple puffle, it dances with you. *In Elite Penguin Force, you have to challenge DS Dancing Penguin in Dance Challenge to impress Pop the purple puffle. *Some of the power cards in Card-Jitsu involve puffles.The Puffle Roundup card, the White Puffle card, the Yarr card and the Keeper of the Boiler Room card. *There is a Card-Jitsu deck themed on puffles, which is called the Puffle Deck. *You can bring your yellow puffle in DJ3K. They will be on the side dancing while you make music. *You must rescue either a blue, pink or black puffle in Puffle Rescue. Trivia *If you become a member on Club Penguin, then your membership expires, after you have bought member only puffles, you can still walk, feed, bath and play with them. *If you give an 'O' Berry to a black puffle, it will catch on fire and turn red. Also, Hot Sauce 'O Berries have been proven as a dangerous combination. Players can try to make it in Secret Mission #6. *When players adopt a puffle, they will receive a postcard from Penguin Mail saying "Thank you for adopting (puffle's name). It needs a lot of attention. Puffles will return to the wild when they are left alone for too long." *For the 2008 April Fools party, everyone who logged on CPIP test servers became green puffles. When they danced, they could eat, bath, etc. *A "meteor puffle" was discussed in an issue of Club Penguin Times. This is a reference to to Secret Mission 6, in which a black puffle who has eaten the Hot Sauce O' Berry flies overhead. *After running away, different colored puffles will send postcards that differ depending on the personality of that puffle's color breed. *In Mission 9, Herbert said that puffles were rodents, but he could have just been referring to them as pests. *They have their own parties, revealed in The Great Puffle Switch. *Puffles might have telekinesis, because they seem to be able to pick up things without arms. *Puffles seem loosely similar to Tribbles from Star Trek.